One Question Answered
by booksnob
Summary: pieces of Kanda's past discovered. who is this girl who vanished years ago? what is the Ever bow? and how does any of this lead to Kanda in love? Kanda x oc
1. It Begins

**Krory was on his way back from a mission, when he ran into none other than a second exorcist on his way back from a mission of his own. The mission had gone rather well, however no innocence was found. he was in a very good mood when he reached the train station, and was so excited when he saw someone else in the exorcist coat he literally ran straight up to him-his finder shadow forgotten.**

**"Why hello there" he waved stopping directly in front of the exorcist, "I am Alistair Krory" he took the blue haired man's hand and shook it vigorously.**

**"Kanda" he snapped pulling his hand back. Now Kanda's mission did not go well, he wouldn't say why or what happened but he was in a bad mood-worse than usual.**

**"Oh, a traveling companion how exciting! we will be the best of friends by the end of this trip I'm sure" he danced, "You are on your way back to headquarters aren't you?"**

**"Yes we are" Toma, Kanda's finder approached "Hello Pedro" the finders nodded greeting and lapsed into silence from the incredibly dark look Kanda shot them.**

**"Oh goody" Krory's energy was back and good as new.**

**"I don't have time to babysit you so don't get in my way" he growled storming off, aura of anger pulsing in waves.**

**Krory didn't notice. "Yes, of course."**

**Krory chatted the entire time, making the finders smile, Kanda only grumbled and snapped-mostly telling him to shut up.**

**The train was just pulling into a small station, or more accurately past it, when it shuddered and stopped dead.**

**"Passengers, do not be alarmed, we seem to be having engine trouble and will be delayed slightly. Feel free to get out and explore the town, we should be ready to leave in a few hours." The conductor's voice boomed through the speakers.**

**"Oh, how terrible" Krory dramatized. "Well, we should at least get out and look around right?" he drug Kanda to the doors and out onto the overly crowded platform.**

**"Let go. I have no interest in exploring-" he was cut off by a loud explosion and they both looked up as an Akuma a few feet from the town exploded.**

**"Akuma" they both growled, Kanda drew his sword, "Mugen unsheathe" he jumped to the roof and was moving at a rapid pace towards the Akuma. Krory followed his fangs bared and hair sticking up as it always did before a fight.**

**Kanda reached the fight first and was surprised at who he found fighting the Akuma. it was a girl in a simple country dress with a bow in hand pulsing with innocence, a bow that disappeared about five years ago.**

**She ignored Kanda and Krory as they both started to aid her in the destruction of the creatures. no one knew at the time, but Kanda was still recovering from an injuring received during his last mission.**

**The girl turned to face the exorcists just as Kanda collapsed exhausted. "Kanda" her voice shook with shock and a touch of anger.**

**"Kanda, are you alright? Were you hurt?" Krory panicked.**

**"I'm fine you idiot. don't let her leave" Kanda snapped weakly.**

**"Shut up." the girl stood over him before kneeling next to him and unbuttoning his coat to feel his chest, "The injuring isn't serious, but I'm sure you already knew that, all you need is rest and someone to reclose the wound so it heals right" her tone was neutral and monotone. "Can you carry him?" she turned to Krory who stood stunned and confused.**

**"Yes, of course. Let me" he roughly swept Kanda into his arms earning a his of disapproval from the girl and a groan from Kanda "What, what did I do wrong?"**

**"Gently you fool" they both growled before catching eachother's eye and turning away. "My house is this way, I'll patch him up and you can both get out" She lead them to a small cabin on the edge of the woods, hidden from view of the main road.**

**"You don't get visitors much do you?" Krory inquired at the interior; a table set with three chairs, a comfortable chair set by the window, a bed in the other room, and not much else.**

**"Place him on the bed and go wait in the kitchen" She pointed and no sooner had Krory cleared the door did she slam it loudly locking it behind him.**

**"Well, it's a surprise to see you here" Kanda commented as she removed his shirt to get at the slice across his chest.**

**"Yuu, you really are an idiot" she gently dabbed the wet cloth against his chest ignoring his questioning look.**

**"Why did you leave the Order?" he finally asked**

**"Because, I was tired of being a target. And I broke my promise the longer I stayed.**

**"Now, get some rest so you can leave" she finished wrapping his wound.**

**"Janine" he called as she closed the door behind her leaving him alone in the room.**

**"How is he?" Krory hovered worriedly by the door.**

**"He just needs to rest and he should be able to leave in a few days" she went to the small kitchen and started cleaning her hands in a bowl of water.**

**"What's your name?" he asked softly**

**"Janine, Janine Restic" he pulled down three plain white mugs, "Coffee?"**

**"Janine sat at a chair at the table staring into space and totally ignoring Krory's never-ending chatter and questions. Kanda was asleep and it was late, or early depending on which side of midnight they were on, she didn't have a clock so no one could tell. the finders of course were forgotten and slightly panicked as they searched for the two exorcists but failed to find them.**


	2. Turn of Events

**Kanda climbed out of the bed hours after silence fell on the house and found Krory curled up in the chair by the window with a knitted blanket thrown over him and Janine fast asleep at her spot at the table, a cup of long since coffee half filled beside her.**

**"Kanda, should you be out of bed?" Krory stirred sensing the other's presence.**

**Kanda lost in thought ignored Krory's question "Why? for all these years, you let me believe you were dead" he seemed almost angry.**

**"Kanda," Krory touched his shoulder lightly "do you know her?"**

**Kanda turned his ever present scowl on his companion.**

**"Mm" Janine stirred in her sleep looking up in mild confusion at the two men standing over her "Yuu?" she yawned mind fuzzy and reflex kicking in "How'd the mission go?" the scowl remained fixed but softened slightly, "Don't worry we'll find the Earl next time" her head fell back in her arms as the dream world took hold once more.**

**Kanda decided to go back to bed and was quickly asleep.**

** *~flashback, dream style, time~***

**Kanda entered the training room and was surprised to see a girl in a uniform similar to Lenalee's only this one was a soft green instead of the classic bluish-black. "Who are you?" he growled as she fired another innocence arrow at a target across the room but missed.**

**The strange brunette totally ignored him, her spiky short hair sticking to her cheeks with sweat.**

**"Tch" Kanda unsheathed Mugen and tapped her in the back with the tip making her jump and drop the bow.**

**"What was that for you freak?" she pulled a small bit of cotton from her right ear glaring at the scowl master.**

**"Who are you?" he repeated annoyed.**

**"Janine. And you?" she arched an eyebrow looking the samurai up and down, he's cute, she shook the thought away-no attachments.**

**"Kanda" he looked at the unmarked target and the wall around it-covered in marks from her arrows "Your aim sucks" he commented looking down at the bow lying at her feet.**

**"And I suppose you could do better?" Janine growled honey colored eyes glinting.**

**"I could do better than hit the target, I can teach you to hit it" he moved to stand behind her sheathing Mugen "Pick up the bow and draw"**

**She did as he ordered removing her second earplug.**

**"Lower your arm, it's too high" he roughly lowered her elbow and arm "Now turn your side to the target" he turned her whole body so she was perpendicular to the target. "And fire"**

**She released the bow string and dropped to the ground with a hiss and a whimper of pain as it slapped her arm with a twang, bow falling to the ground for a second time today.**

**"Baka" Kanda snapped, neither noticed the arrow hit the target.**

**"Ah, Kanda, I thought I'd find you here" Komui stepped into the room with his classic bunny mug full of coffee.**

**Janine, not noticing Komui, swung out he leg and hitting an unprepared Kanda in the back of the knees sending him to the ground.**

**"You brat" he snarled tackling the girl and quickly pinning her to the floor, one hand pressing down on her latest injury from her bow and the other holding down her other arm.**

**"Kanda, try not to kill our newest exorcist Komui requested as she struggled under his stronger grip.**

**"Let me up!" she brought her knee up to the area right between Kanda's legs only earning her an even darker look and a tightening grip.**

**"Tch, brat" his voice deepened in his rage "You're going to pay for that."**

**"Kanda" the supervisor warned, Janine noticing for the first time turned her head to stare at him in shock.**

**"Supervisor?" she tried to remember his name, she had met him once before.**

**"Janine, how are you?" his smile brightened, he had a thing for cute girls-or so it seemed-"You poor girl I just heard about what happened to you and I just want you to know I'm here for you if you ever need a brother, okay?"**

**"What are you blathering about you idiot?" Kanda got off the girl but left her lying on the ground, he merely sat not trusting his legs to stand.**

**"Oh, you obviously don't know. May I tell him?" Komui inquired of the girl.**

**"Whatever, people are bound to find out sooner or later anyway." her tone was resigned as she sat with her legs pulled up to her chin.**

**"Janine's family was killed by an Akuma attack" Komui watched her with concern.**

**"Tch" Kanda was seriously annoyed, she seemed weak, he hated weakness.**

** *~end flashback~***

**Kanda awoke to Janine tying his feet down to the bed, his arms and torso was already bound. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he roared**

**"Making sure you stay in bed while I'm... out" her tone was light and cheerful despite her dark look. "Now both of you be good boys and I'll be back" she waved before sauntering out of the house.**

**"Kanda, just who is that girl?" Krory sat in the bedside chair staring after her in utter confusion.**

** ~Meanwhile back at HQ~**

**"Lavi, Allen," Reever hurried over to the 2 sitting with Lenalee, "Chief Komui wants to see you right away." he panted, clearly having run here.**

**"Alright, let's go Lavi. Bye Lenalee. Reever, what's wrong?" Allen stood following the frantic scientist out of the cafeteria.**

**"Ah, Allen, Lavi, good. This mission is not like any other mission I've sent you on, tis time we already know the innocence you have to collect." Komui explained, neither understood and shared a confused look. "Hevlaska has sensed the presence of the Ever bow, an anti-Akuma weapon that disappeared along with the exorcist who wielded it 5 years ago."**

**"The Ever bow?" Lavi asked a name appearing in his mind, from a report he read.**

**"Yes, it finally resurfaced after all this time." Komui sighed handing them both their files.**

**"The Ever bow?" Allen, new to the Order, never met her or heard of any of this.**

**"An anti-Akuma weapon that disappeared 5 years ago without a trace." Bookman stood directly behind Lavi, making him jump.**

**"Then why don't you send its accommodator?" A logical question.**

**"Because, she's dead. she died around the same time the bow vanished." Lavi's tone was sad.**

**"We never found the body" Komui's usually energy spent.**

**"Chief Komui, we received word from 2 finders that Krory and Kanda were traveling together and neither has reported in since their train broke down yesterday and they ran off after Akuma." Bookman informed, remembering why he was here.**

**"Oh dear, we'll have to send someone to find them" Komui seemed exhausted.**

**"They were in the same area as the Ever bow, if the report was correct" Bookman was looking at the map over Lavi's shoulder.**


	3. The Ever bow

**Author's note: so I'll be the first to admit I have no life. I made this story cause I was bored and thought it would be fun. I don't know if the first 2 chapter's answered any questions you may have had about Janine, and if you want me to explain a certain part/aspect of her better just let me know and I'll do my best to put it in the story. hope you enjoy and please leave reviews. (oh and for anyone who started reading this, sorry for the change in summary and such... I changed my mind and decided since I can't really do Krory all that great he isn't going to play a huge role in this story after all)**

**"Hey, you need to eat" Janine placed a bowl of soup in front of Krory.**

**"I'm not hungry" the way this girl treated Kanda it reminded him of Eliade.**

**"Shut up and eat it or I will force it down your throat" she was not one to play games, and people usually did what she wanted.**

**"I'm not hungry" he whimpered sadly "Oh Eliade!"**

**"You won't be able to make it back to HQ if you don't eat" she pleaded.**

**"Krory!" Kanda leaned against the door frame Mugen slung over his back, "We're leaving" he didn't spare a single glance for the girl who had abandoned him all those years ago.**

**"You can't go, you're not healed" she rushed to his side trying to push him back into the room.**

**"Shut up" his glare darkened as he rounded on her "You have no right to talk, you abandoned the Order!"**

**She flinched as he raised his arm and swung in her direction.**

**"Kanda" Krory grabbed his arm, "Let's just go" he had no idea what was going on but the sooner he got him out of the house the better.**

**"Janine, I'm sorry" Krory was now the only one in the room with the girl now sitting on the hard wood floor.**

**"No. He's right, I did leave. I ran away cause I was scared." she was trembling curled up into a ball.**

**"Janine-"**

**"Go! Just go."**

** ~Meanwhile~**

**"So, Lavi do you know anything about the Ever bow?" Allen asked, the lack of facts was driving him crazy.**

**"Only what I read in the reports" Lavi stared out the window at the pouring rain.**

**"The Ever bow belonged to an exorcist by the name of Janine Restic. No one knows how she found the Order but one day with weather a lot like this, a small girl appeared on our door steps. The golems stationed outside hadn't even noticed her approach. The only things she had in her possession were the bow that later became her anti Akuma weapon and the Black Order pendant. She refused to speak for days, and when she did all she said was 'they're dead, and it's my fault'. Janine was a quiet child who never made any friends... except one" Komui opened the train compartment door after finishing his explanation.**

**"Supervisor! why are you here?" Lavi screeched shooting easily a foot in the air.**

**"I forgot to give you the mission files" he lied. "Now where was I? Ah yes, her only friend. Their friendship truly was amazing seeing as he pushed everyone away as much as she did. So as supervisor and to keep him away from my precious little Lenalee I sent them everywhere together; training, missions, the whole thing. And then she disappeared..." he lapsed into silence as Bookman entered and sat across from the depressed man.**

**"Tell them the whole story" he saw how much these two, especially Lavi-even if it didn't look like it-were paying attention.**

** *~Another flashback~***

**"So today you two are going to an area in Eastern Poland, innocence has been detected there and as you are the only ones available I'm sending you." Komui cackled as the two "children" glared at each other, neither of them got along-yet.**

**"Why does she have to come?" the boy sulked "I work just fine on my own."**

**"I'm not going with him" she was even more stubborn than he was some days.**

**"You are both going and that's final" Komui decided.**

**they glared at each other from they're seats on the couch, they'd be fine, they were going with general Tiedol after all. He insisted on training the girl as well as the apprentice(s) he already had.**

** *~end flashback~***

**"Komui, Komui" Allen called his attention back to reality. "You said you sent Janine and this other guy on missions together a lot right?"**

**"Yes, they were partners a team so to speak" Komui smiled at the memory of those two arguing and fighting-a lot like Kanda and Allen now...**

**"So who was her partner?" he leaned closer, Lavi feigned sleep but was as curious as Allen to have his suspicions confirmed.**

**"Can't you guess?" Komui teased.**

**"Enough games supervisor just tell me who it was so I can know if I'm right!" Lavi exploded from his corner of the car.**

**"Lavi, weren't you asleep?" they all turned innocently to the Jr. Bookman.**

**"Ah, I need to know!" Lavi scratched his hair vigorously in frustration.**

**~Back to Kanda~**

**"Kanda, wait up" Krory struggled to match the angry man's pace.**

**"Tch" Kanda only increased his speed, putting as much distance between him and that girl as possible. She sure had grown in two years... Her hair was much longer, and she had a fuller figure, in short she was pretty-last time there was any record of her she was just a scrawny little thing, nothing worth looking at but she sure had caught his attention.**

**"Kanda, why did you say that girl abandoned the Order?" Krory was till piecing it together.**

**"Because she used to be an exorcist but ran away like a coward" he had reached the train station just as Lavi and Allen climbed off, Bookman was going to take Komui back to Headquarters.**

**"Can you believe it? Who her partner was? I guessed but to be right about him?" Lavi's head was still spinning.**

**"Kanda..." Allen stopped and stared at the exorcist glaring at him "And Krory?"**

**"What are you doing here?" Kanda snarled cutting off Krory as the energetic man tried to run to his friends.**

**"Komui sent us on a mission, the Ever bow's resurfaced and we're supposed to find it and return to Headquarters with it-if we can" Allen explained as the Kanda Allen glaring contest began anew.**


	4. New and Old Friends?

**Author's note: I have failed to state in the first three chapters, D Gray Man is not mine and you should all be grateful it does not belong to me because if it did the plot would go nowhere. so here is another chapter, and as I stated last time anything in particular you want to know tell me and I will do my best to incorporate into story. *Warning: I am leaving town for about a week so this may be the last chapter updated for awhile since school is also starting soon and I can only post chapters when parents aren't home**

**Janine blinked up at the sun one hand shielding her eyes the other lifted fingers touching her lips a smile on her face. She brushed a bit of hair behind her ear before twirling a lock around her finger, maybe it was time to cut it again it just kept getting in the way-it was much easier to manage when short, never getting in her eyes in a fight. She picked up the dropped basket and continued her walk to town, Kanda and the vampire-Krory-left a week ago and it was time to get some more supplies.**

**"Excuse me miss," a boy in an exorcist uniform hurried over. He had white hair and grey eyes with a red scar running down the left side of his face. "Have you seen anyone new in town recently? Anyone acting odd? He may have a bow in his possession?" he doubled over panting for breath as he spoke.**

**"I'm sorry, I don't actually live in town and the only new person I've seen is you. as for anyone acting odd, I haven't heard anything but I must admit your clothes are a little strange. and most people carry bows, it is a hunting/gaming town." she explained as politely as possible rolling her shoulders to level out the arrows strapped to her back-she usually had no need for arrows.**

**"Oh, yeah we do stand out in a crowd don't we" he chuckled scratching the back of his head a nervous smile on his face. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time" he bowed before turning to leave.**

**"What is an exorcist doing here? and why is he looking for someone with a-" her breath caught. The Ever bow. "It's really starting to piss me off how much people are after... you (and me)" she glanced over her shoulder at the bow. it glinted in the sunlight, almost like it was mocking her hatred of their search. she turned with a huff and continued walking, great now she had to go shopping angry-it never turned out well, she always forgot things or bought worthless crap she didn't need or most annoyingly a combination of the two.**

**Lavi watched her small exchange with Allen and though he couldn't hear what she said after he saw the light glint off the bow. he took a step closer, he wasn't sure, he'd have to examine the bow more closely-get a better look-but that looked an awful lot like the Ever bow picture from the file. If she had it did she know what it was, and if so why did this girl of all people have an anti-Akuma weapon?**

**"Hey," he rounded the corner of the house he was hiding behind waving an arm catching her attention and pulling it away from the vendor she had been talking to. The bot coming closer had vibrant red hair and an eye patch covering his right eye, while his green eye danced with amusement.**

**"Yes" her voice was polite and neutral despite the fact that her eyes narrowed in on the symbol on the left side of his chest, another exorcist.**

**"Can you give me directions to an available inn?" he laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. His one good eye taking in every detail of the bow on her back, quickly.**

**"Around the corner, 2 blocks south, biggest building in town. They should have a place for you to stay." the shop keeper answered quickly, he could tell something about this boy was upsetting his most regular customer and just wanted him to leave.**

**"I have to go" she backed away quickly moving into the small group of people wandering the streets of this tiny village. Many were discussing the two strange boys asking all these questions, not a lot of people came here-and those that did usually only stayed until the next train left.**

**Janine maneuvered through the throng with practiced ease and balance until she, glancing over her shoulder to see if she was being followed, crashed face first into a well muscled and familiar chest-same emblem, coat, etc. Strong arms wrapped around her holding her upright so she didn't have the opportunity to fall.**

**"You okay?" she stiffened; that cold distant bass (not sure if its right). "Hey, you ignoring me?" he was clearly impatient.**

**"I'm fine Kanda" she whispered taking a step back hurriedly.**

**"Oh, Janine, its you" he turned his face away, probably to hide his angry look.**

**"I thought you went back, to the Order I mean" she lowered her eyes to the ground.**

**"Komui told me to help those idiots find your bow" he shot a dark glare in her direction like it was entirely her fault this was happening.**

**"Are you going to tell them about me?" worry was clear in her tone as she looked him in the eye for the first time in weeks.**

**"Tch" he glowered off at a black clad figure with obnoxious red hair.**

**"I take it you don't like him." it was easy to follow his gaze.**

**"Stupid rabbit catching the attention of everyone in town" Kanda snarled.**

**Janine tried to suppress a grin, it was nice talking to Kanda like this-just like they did before-his arm still protectively laced around her waist as her head leaned back to rest on his shoulder.**

**"Kanda!" the white haired boy from earlier came running up slightly panicked.**

**"Tch, what do you want Beansprout?" Kanda hated being bothered.**

**Beansprout, Janine shrugged instinctively moving several inches away from the swordsman.**

**"It's Allen, but anyway. Akuma" a red glow had claimed his left eye as he pointed to the west side of town, the cemetery.**

**Again, that's the fifth time in two days... Did the Earl send them after me again? Or more accurately Ever (bow)?**

**"Yuu!" Two members of the group stiffened, Kanda because he hated to be called by that name and Janine because the last person she met foolish enough to address him as such was still in the hospital three months later when she left-disappeared.**

**"Don't call me that" Kanda snarled reaching for Mugen.**

**"But Yuu!" the Rabbit whined, "I bought you a really pretty ribbon for your hair"**

**"I'd sooner choke you with it"**

**"don't be like-" the other exorcists finally noticed the female figure standing far closer to Kanda than even Lavi dared to stand.**

**"You're the girl I spoke to earlier" the albino commented, "I never introduced myself, I'm Allen Walker" he extended a hand.**

**"Strike! Totally my type!" the red head jumped in front of Allen. "Lavi Bookman, and who might you be?" the eye not covered by the eye patch was a beating pink heart. She was another pretty girl-long brown hair, honey colored eyes, and a killer figure that was even hotter than Lenalee's.**

**Janine raised an eyebrow before craning her neck back to look up at Kanda, "Are these guys for real? I mean you are friends with lunatics like them?"**

**"Tch" Kanda crossed both arms over his chest not looking at any of them. No one noticed his hands clenching into fists or the grinding of his back teeth.**

**"You know Yuu/Kanda?" Allen and Lavi screamed in unison.**

**"Um, we-we met before and well he didn't kill me so we talked..." Janine trailed off as all attention was diverted by a loud explosion and screaming.**

**Instinctively the townspeople started running away form the frightening monsters that had appeared out of nowhere while the four exorcists ran to greet them.**

**"Wait, normal weapons won't work on them" Allen tried to stop this new girl as she drew a bow from the sheath on her back.**

**"This is no normal bow" her eyes dilated as she drew the string back, an arrow of innocence appearing across the gap.**

**"Get down!" Kanda ordered as she fired and in the same motion pulled Allen to the ground Mugen's insects flying directly over head.**

**"What was that?!" Allen was dumbfounded.**

**"Well aside from the fact he would have killed you" she couldn't help but roll her eyes. Her reflexes taking over as she rolled back to a kneeling position.**

**"No, with your bow" he really was such an idiot.**

**"You haven't figured it out yet?" she raised an eyebrow firing three arrows at approaching Akuma simultaneously.**


End file.
